Just A Suggestion
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: After a guessing game that revealed the couple's feelings and their first date, a party's being thrown! R&R! YUU+MIKI!!!! CHAPTER FOUR DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!
1. Chapter One Yuu's Confession

"Just a Suggestion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, the mentioning of Arimi (ACK!)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough. . . I don't own Marmalade Boy. . . If I did, Arimi would either never exist, or die a horrible death by a french fry. O.o Don't ask. Please.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! I've returned this time with a Marmalade Boy fanfiction! I'd attempted one before, but I never finished it. . . It was rather odd. . .  
  
Miki: What's it about?  
  
Shi-chan: Sore wa himitsu desu! (It's a secret!)  
  
Miki: Wha-what?!  
  
Shi-chan: *smile* You've gotta read it! Nyah!!  
  
***NOTE*** This fanfiction is based on an RPG that me and my wonderful friend, Chibi_Shadow_Maiden did at the beginning, so I'm very sorry if it seems to the point.  
  
***NOTE*** This fanfiction takes place after the second manga of Marmalade Boy, as though the rest of them were never written.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koishiwa Miki was lying on her bed, trying to do her math homework, but couldn't stop thinking of Matsuura Yuu, her step-brother, when he suddenly entered the room. "I've got chocolate chip cookies and mint tea if you want any." He said, setting the tray on her dresser and sitting down next to her. "You've been in here since our parents left for Hawaii yesterday, so I figured you might be getting hungry by now." Miki blushed, hoping she hadn't said anything about what she was thinking about out loud and slowly nodded, taking a cookie into her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, looking over onto the notebook lying on the bed in front of her. Miki quickly covered it up, as her so called 'math homework' had little drawings of Yuu all over it. Her step-brother raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Thinking about something you don't trust telling me about?" He pried, grinning, and biting into one of the cookies.  
  
Miki blushed severely and closed her notebook. He must've seen the drawings! He was teasing her. . . The teenage girl closed her eyes and frowned. "It's none of your business, Yuu!" Yuu smirked and said. "I think it is. You're deep in thought, you've been getting really jealous of Arimi lately, and you don't seem mad about Ginta in the least anymore." Miki turned even more red than she had before and demanded, "What are you suggesting?!"  
  
Koishiwa's step-brother leaned over until his nose touched hers and he stuck his tongue out so it nearly grazed her lips. "Perhaps you've accumulated feelings for me?" Miki's eyes went wide and she backed up, pushing Matsuura away from her face. "I-I do not!" She protested. He smiled in return and said, "Miki-chan, if I remember correctly, I told you I liked you at the Wonder Dog, and I even kissed you! I *do* like you, Miki. If I ever lost you to Ginta. . . or *anyone* for that matter, I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to stand it! So. . . do you like me too, step- sister?"  
  
Miki turned an unhealthy color and raised her hand to slap Yuu across the face, causing him to wince and brace himself. 'He's always teasing me. . .!' She thought angrily. Much to the girl's surprise however, she found that she couldn't hit him. "I. . . I've got to get to school!" She said anxiously, and got up from the bed. Yuu lashed out and grabbed her arm, chuckling. "It's Saturday, Miki. You've got all the time in the world to think about it."  
  
The girl sat back down, lowering her eyes to the cover on her bed, and whispered, "Are you joking?" Yuu shook his head and put his hand on Miki's cheek. "I wouldn't joke about something like this. But. . . I can see you need time to give me an answer, so I'll be downstairs making dinner." With that, he took off down the stairs and to the kitchen. "What on earth. . ." Miki muttered to herself.  
  
Yuu smirked to himself when he enter the kitchen, and gathered the ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches. "One. . . Two. . . Three. . ." Sure enough, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to Koishiwa. "Decided so soon, koi?" Miki's eyes shot wide and she stared at her step-brother. 'He called me love. . .' She thought to herself, then shook it off and changed the subject. "Wha. . . what are you making?" Yuu showed her the frying grilled cheese in response, then said, "There are some potato chips in the cabinet if you want some of them with your lunch. And there are some sodas in the refrigerator."  
  
Miki nodded and pulled out the potato chips, then grabbed two cokes for her and Matsuura, and sat them on the table at their spots. "It'll be ready in just a second. Can you please get out the plates and set them out?" The teenage girl nodded once again, and did as Yuu asked. "Domo arigato." He told her, as he came by with the sandwiches. He then pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit down. Miki did so, and Yuu leaned down and left a butterfly kiss on her cheek, then took his seat as well.  
  
Once again, Miki shook it off.  
  
"So do you want to go out for dinner?" Yuu suddenly suggested, "Of course, it'd be on me. We would go to Gokou-Hime (AN: No, I'm not saying Gokou from DBZ is a princess! It means 'Rice Princess'!!!), so you'd need to wear a dress. I'll even wear a tuxedo if you want to go!" Miki stood up and put her empty plate into the sink and then turned around to Yuu, smiling brightly. "I'd love to!" She declared, running upstairs to change.  
  
As Miki rummaged through her closet for something to wear to the restaurant, she didn't see anything she liked. There was a pink dress that was rather cute, but much too frilly. There was a pastel green one that looked nice but there was a tear in one sleeve and it was several sizes too small. She could always wear her sakura kimono, but it was uncomfortable to sit down in. She also had a yin yang Chinese kimono, but if she wore that, it'd look like she was preparing for a Ranma 1/2 cosplay, and well, she wasn't. The only other dress she had was black and a little low cut in the front, as it was one size too big. It was an okay dress, but she didn't like wearing black. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Miki asked, picking it up. "Oh, Meiko! Hi. . . Really? Well why don't you come over here for awhile? Our parents are staying in Hawaii for the next two weeks, so it's just us here. Want to? . . . Okay! Be over in just a little while, alright? . . . Oh, and Meiko, can you please bring some dresses? Yuu and I going out to dinner and I don't have any cute dresses. . . All of yours are so nice! . . . Oh, thank you! . . . No! It's not a date! . . . Well, just hurry. Bye!" With that, she hung up the phone, and clasped her hands together and looked at the ceiling. "Thank Kami-sama for Meiko-chan. . .!"  
  
Miki knew that Meiko could only be over for about three hours because it was already four o'clock, and her and Yuu would be leaving around seven- thirty for Gokou-Hime. After fifteen minutes of the teenager impatiently pacing around her room, Meiko finally arrived. "Ooh, domo arigato, Meiko- chan! I honestly don't know *what* I'd do without you!" Meiko smirked and replied, "I bet you'd be downstairs flirting with your date for tonight!" She said teasingly. Miki narrowed her eyes at her best friend and grabbed her bag in which about eight dresses resided.  
  
Inside there was pastel blue dress, identical to that green one Miki had, two kimonos, one red, and one purple with a pink floral pattern, a blue and red striped dress with spaghetti straps and a short skirt, which Miki felt looked a bit too skimpy for her, an orange dress that went to the knees and had sunflowers all over it, a frilly white dress that looked like a wedding gown, a dress that was tie-dye and straight all the way down so you had to wear something around the waist, an old kimono that looked like a priestess' outfit to wear around a shrine, a sailor suit two-piece that resembled a school uniform at some of the local schools, and finally, a pastel yellow dress with cute little goldfish all over it, that came with shoes that weren't too high, but not flat. It had sleeves, but they were small and made to come down the shoulder somewhat.  
  
"Oh, Meiko! Can I borrow this one? It's sooo kawaii!" Miki cried, lifting up the yellow one and dancing around the room with it in front of her. Meiko clapped her hands together. "Of course! Go put it on! I want to see what it looks like on you!" Miki nodded happily and ran down the hallway from her room to the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, she re-entered the room with the dress on and spun around to demonstrate how well it fit on her. "It looks *perfect* on you, Miki! It's a little too small for me, so you can keep it." Meiko told her, giving her friend a hug. Koishiwa smiled and sat down at the chair in front of her vanity and mirror. "Arigato, Meiko-chan! This dress is so kawaii!" The blonde girl grinned and picked yellow eye shadow and pink shiny lip gloss up off of Miki's vanity. "I'm going to do your makeup, okay? I want you to look as nice as possible for tonight. It is, after all, your first *real* date with Yuu!" Miki turned bright pink and was going to deny it, but she realized Meiko was right. "I guess so. . ." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Yuu's head popped into the room. "Hey Miki, it's almost six so Meiko will have to leave soon. . . Tell her she can come spend the night tomorrow, though. Our parents said we could have a party if we keep it clea- " His voice cut out suddenly as he noticed Miki's attire. His eyes widened and he began gawking. "Cute, isn't she?" Meiko questioned, beaming at Matsuura. Yuu finally got a hold of himself and walk over to Miki, who was as red as could be. "Wha. . . what do you think?" She asked quietly, putting her hands behind her back. Yuu nodded and put one of his hands on Miki's waist. "You look. . . *great*. . ." He told her, then turned around. "Do you think you could come over for the night tomorrow, Meiko? We're going to have a party, and we could use some help setting it up. . ." Miki's best friend nodded and replied, "I'd be happy to!"  
  
Finally, Meiko left and it was time for Yuu and Miki to leave on their 'date'. "Are you ready, Miki? The limousine is here!" Yuu yelled from the den next to the door. Miki suddenly came running down the stairs and fell right into Yuu's arms. "Uh. . . yeah. . ." She told him, blushing. Yuu shook his head laughingly and opened the door, motioning for her to go out. "Ladies first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! Hey did you guys know that regardless of the fact the Yuu and Miki are the main couple of Marmalade Boy, it's pretty hard to find decent fanfictions about them? Yepperz, it's true!  
  
Yuu: You probably scared them all off. . .  
  
Shi-chan: Did not! *sticks her tongue out at Yuu* I'm just adding to the small collection with this fanfiction, thank you very much! Hn!!!!!!  
  
Miki: You're also watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. . . You keep forgetting about the story!  
  
Shi-chan: Hnnnnnnnnnn!! You're both so mean! Well, ANYWAYS, please R&R guys, so I know whether or not to continue it! Thankies!  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. Chapter Two Can Miki decide?

"Just a Suggestion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, the mentioning of Arimi (ACK!)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough. . . I don't own Marmalade Boy. . . If I did, Arimi would either never exist, or die a horrible death by a french fry. O.o Don't ask. Please.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hey allz! What's up? I just got home from a tournament basketball game, in which we won like 38-17. Go us! =^.^=  
  
Yuu: Yeah? Did *you* score any points?  
  
Shi-chan: *blushes* N-nani?! Well I'm a wing, so I'm supposed to pass to the point guard and the posts so they can shoot! Plus, I was blocking out so our point could shoot! So. . . ha! (This is all true, mind you)  
  
Yuu: Really now? *sarcastically*  
  
Shi-chan: Haaaaiiii! :^O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miki sat down in the limousine, unable to think of any conversation to start with Yuu. She was still rather embarrassed at the fact that Yuu was taking this whole relationship thing so seriously but she had yet to give an answer to his request. Yuu sensed her insecurity and took her hand, scooting closer to her. "What are you going to have at Gokou-Hime?" He asked.  
  
Koishiwa thought about this a moment then decided to have artificial crab meat (Eew) and the Dutch cheese platter. Yuu smiled and said he would have some caviar spaghetti. "Won't this meal cost a lot though, Yuu? And the limousine, too. . ." Matsuura winked at her. "Only about 150 yen total. Not too bad. Besides, I've been saving up to take you somewhere nice for a while. . . since that day I took Arimi with me to that soup thing and you seemed upset. . . so this will be no biggie, trust me." He assured her. Miki nodded slowly, failing to look him straight in the eyes.  
  
Finally, they reached Gokou-Hime and were seated. After finishing their meal, in near silence, as Miki was still flushed pink, a woman began playing the piano, and it was requested that all couple who wished to participate in a dancing contest should enter the dance floor. Yuu thought it would be fun, and after much controversy, he persuaded Miki to dance with him.  
  
"The first couple to dance is Asuka, Daiki and Haneoka, Meimi (I don't own them, they're the main characters of Kaitou Saint Tail)." The narrator for the dance told everyone as they enter the dance floor. After they finished, several other couples including Saotome, Ranma and Tendo, Akane, Morisato, Keiichi, and Morisato, Belldandy, Kou, Seiya, and Tsukino, Usagi, Li, Syaoran, and Kinomoto, Sakura, Metallium, Xelloss, and Inverse, Lina, (NO! I don't own: Ranma 1/2, Ah! My Goddess, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or the Slayers. I wish. . .) finished dancing, and the last couple to go was Yuu and Miki.  
  
They did the waltz to a wonderful song called "My Will" (The ending theme to Inu-Yasha) and the judges took fifteen minutes to themselves to decide the verdict, or the winner of the contest. The third place prize would be two hundred yen, second place would be a trip to Hawaii for one week, and first place would be a trip to America for two weeks.  
  
When the judges decided, Keiichi and Belldandy won third place, as the goddess possessed a lot of grace. In second place were Yuu and Miki, and in first place were Seiya and Usagi, since Seiya was a professional singer and dancer, and Usagi just followed his lead. (So many famous people at that restaurant! What a coincidence, ne? LOL)  
  
The whole ride back from her first date with Yuu, Miki was deciding whether or not he had been right about her subconsciously choosing him over Ginta. Ginta had been paying more mind to Arimi lately though, hadn't he? She believed so, and finally came upon her answer. She was going to tell Matsuura Yuu, her step-brother, she was in love with him.  
  
The couple reached their house and the girl wanted to go take a shower and change out of her new dress before doing anything else. She suggested happily to Yuu that they watch a movie in the living room with some popcorn before they went to sleep. Yuu had agreed, and told her to pick out the movie, so she came to the conclusion that they should watch Titanic. Even Yuu liked that movie, and it gave her a perfect opportunity to tell him about her feelings.  
  
Miki finished taking her hot shower and emerged wearing some baby blue pajamas that Meiko had gotten her for her birthday a year or so ago. It was one that Yuu hadn't seen, and it was a size too small, so it was a little tight and showed her features. She went and got some afghans (The blankets, not the people, mind you) for them since it was a chilly night, and set a fire in the fireplace. She wanted a perfect atmosphere for tonight, since it was the perfect night. She also lit some candles, and began burning some cinnamon incense, finally ready to go pop the popcorn and turn the movie on.  
  
Yuu and her watched in silence up until the part where Rose and Jack were stranded at the top of the sinking ship and people where plummeting to their deaths. Miki could never take this part, and immediately grabbed Yuu's hand, burying herself in his warm embrace. "Miki, daijobu?" He asked her gently, making sure she was alright.  
  
His step-sister nodded slightly, as the part was almost over, and smiled, taking the opportunity to put her arms around him and give him a butterfly kiss on the cheek. "I'll be just fine with you right here with me." She replied.  
  
Yuu struggled not to return her kiss and continue it, and said, "Don't do that until you've decided. I don't want to toy with you, or you toy with me if you end up with someone else, Miki-chan." Miki's eyes grew wide because he had never called her that before, and she tightened her grip on him. "But. . . I-I have decided!" She cried, a single small crystalline tear trailing down her face. "I want to be with you, Matsuura Yuu! Aishiteru!" She yelled.  
  
Matsuura paused the movie and took her hands in his own. "I. . . I'm so. . . happy!" He told her, smiling. Miki grinned and return. "Let's tell everyone at the party tomorrow!" She said, beaming with excitement. She wanted to tell the whole world. "And when we leave for Hawaii, we've get to stay at the same place as our parents! We'll be able to. . ." The teenage girl suddenly trailed off, and her eyes grew wide, a look of sadness taking them over. "Mom said. . ."  
  
Yuu furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "What? What did your mother tell you?" Miki suddenly burst into tears. "Mom told me not to fall in love with you!" She spat out, a look of horror on her face. What on earth was she going to do. . .?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! I'm surprised by the wonderful amount of great reviews I've received! Thank each and every one of you! I thrive off of the good reviews I get, and read all of them, so please keep them coming! I'm really sorry this chapter was only half as long as the other one, but I'm also working on "Deception", a Slayers fanfiction, "Shirei", A Cowboy Bebop fanfiction, and "The Common Cold", and Inuyasha fanfiction. Sorry! =^o^= Love y'all!  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. Chapter Three Confessional Party

"Just a Suggestion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Major fluffiness and some stuff like that ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: *rocking back and forth* I won't pretend I own Marmalade Boy. I won't kill the maker because I am not her. I don't own Marmalade Boy...  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! I'm back again continuing my Marmalade Boy fanfiction. :-D Domo arigato for supporting me this far! (Except the few people who've been rude)  
  
Yuu: Well, you're pretty much an idiot, and you're torturing Miki and me, so why not be rude?  
  
Shi-chan: Basically because I put my heart into my fanfics and all of my free time goes into it also, strictly for my fellow otakus' entertainment!  
  
Yuu: ...Hmph...  
  
***NOTE*** I'M SORRY ABOUT THE ERRORS WITH THE YEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER! NO, I'M NOT VERY LITERATE WITH YEN JUST YET, BUT I HAD A FRIEND TELL ME A BIT ABOUT IT, SO I THINK I GET IT NOW. I'M SOOOOO SORRY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuu's eyes grew wide after he processed what Miki just told him. "She told you not to fall in love with me? When did that happen?!" He demanded, putting his hands on her arms and shaking her somewhat harshly. Miki attempted to push him off of her. "Stop it, Yuu! That hurts!" She yelled. Yuu gasped and let go of her. "G-gomen nasai..." He whispered, then took her hand gently. "But... When did she tell you that? It's so... oddly specific..."  
  
"She told me a while ago... when we first moved in. You were so rude to me then, that I never thought I'd really fall in love with you, so I promised her I wouldn't... What are we going to do?! They'll find out for sure... I mean, we live with them!" She cried, bursting into tears. Matsuura pulled the sobbing girl into an embrace. "It's alright, Miki-chan, calm down..." He muttered, trying to cheer her up. When Miki continued to cry, her step-brother thought of a way to ease her a bit. "Well, Miki-chan, they're our parents! They're supposed to love us! If they truly do, then they'll be happy for us, because we're happy with each other."  
  
Miki sniffled and looked up at him, still being held tightly in his arms. "You really think so?" Yuu smiled at the girl and nodded, slowly brushing a tear away from the corner of her eyes. "Of course. Now, how about you go upstairs and get some sleep. Meiko will be over early tomorrow to help us set up for our party, and then we'll probably be staying up late, since most of them will spend the night. After that, we've only got two days to prepare for going to Hawaii and seeing out parents!" A slight smile played at Miki's lips and she knew Yuu was right somehow. "Okay." With that, Koishiwa received her second kiss from her step-brother. "Goodnight."  
  
"Miki! Wake up already!" Yuu screamed in his little step-sister's ears. It was already eleven thirty, and Meiko was over at their house, sitting on the foot of her bed giggling. "Nani yo... Doushite..." The girl muttered in her sleep. Yuu finally got tired of trying to wake her up by yelling, because it obviously wasn't working, so he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She jumped up, shocked, and began frantically observing her surroundings, while turning the brightest shade of pink Meiko had ever seen. "How kawaii! You two make such a lovely couple." She told them, grinning. Miki looked at her bed nervously for a moment before hopping up. "What are you going to wear today, Miki-chan? You might want to look kawaii now that everyone will know about... your new relationship!" Yuu immediately left the room, resolving that that was a problem for the two best friends to complete on their own.  
  
Miki finally decided to wear a cute peasant top that Chiyako had gotten her as a present and some khaki capris, matching Meiko except in the color of their clothes. They came downstairs, and found that Yuu had already written a list of guests, and was now working on deciding what food to make. Akizuki decided to help Yuu in listing and making the food, and meanwhile, Koishiwa was cleaning and choosing which guests would spend the night, and which would not. She came upon the conclusion that:  
  
Meiko--Yes, Ginta--No, Arimi--No, Tsutomu--No (Yuu wanted a chance to tease him), Satoshi--Yes, and one other boy and girl from school that were staying the night who were Van and Hitomi (Escaflowne fans will get that ^^).  
  
Finally, it came time for everyone to come over, and Miki was getting nervous about everyone finding out about her and Yuu being a couple. Especially since Ginta didn't know that she had chosen against him yet, and Arimi would be there. Once everyone arrived, however, they gathered in the living room, where Tsutomu and Ginta began playing video games almost immediately. Much to everyone's amusement though, they discovered that both of them stunk at the games, and kept getting sudden deaths because they were equally bad.  
  
Once everyone got bored of that and they finished eating and watching the rented movies, Yuu took it upon himself to pull Miki into his lap and put his arms around her waist. "Can we tell them now?" He asked her loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Ginta and Arimi turned pink and gasped, realizing what was going on, while Meiko, Van, Hitomi, and Satoshi smiled happily, and Tsutomu sat still trying to figure out why he couldn't beat Ginta at anything. "Nani?! What's going on here?!" Arimi demanded, standing up from the couch. Suou did so also, "That's exactly what I want to know!"  
  
Yuu smiled and told them, "Miki and I are officially official!" Meiko, Van, Hitomi, and Satoshi had just begun clapping and cheering for the new couple when Ginta and Arimi turned around glaring evilly at them. (Tsutomu continuing to contradict himself) Ginta turned back around and looked frantically at Miki, hoping for her to deny it and say that it was all Matsuura's doing. But instead, he found her smiling sadly. "Gomen nasai, Ginta-chan..." She whispered. Arimi glared daggers at the pair. "YUU HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY PICK THAT SHOUJO WHEN YOU *NEVER* GET CLOSE TO *ANYONE*?!" She screamed, ready to explode.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, there's chapter three for you! ^.^ Please tell me what you think, okies?  
  
Miki: I think it's kinda evil... Ginta and Arimi are mad and my parents might be, too!  
  
Shi-chan: Well I'm writing it! Maybe if you're nice to me it'll end up better than you think.  
  
Miki: Ooh... *starry eyes* Aishiteru Shi-chan!  
  
Yuu: Nani?!  
  
Miki: I, err, I mean... ano...  
  
Shi-chan: ^.-;;  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	4. Chapter Four Truth or Dare

"Just a Suggestion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Arimi's presence, and fluffiness  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own it, bye.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Chapter five! Yayness! :) I'm so glad I've gotten this far in the story.  
  
Miki: When will it end?!  
  
Shi-chan: Soon... ^^;;; *can't think of anything else to say*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuu continued to hold Miki, and Miki didn't struggle away. Matsuura stared straight at Arimi and announced, "I broke up with you, and didn't want to go out with you because I knew I wasn't in love with you. I was waiting for someone to come along that I would fall in love with. That person did come, and that person is Miki. I'm sorry it wasn't you, and I'm sorry that she isn't for Ginta. We're in love, and nothing can change that." Everyone looked at Miki, and she nodded silently.  
  
Meiko, Satoshi, Van, and Hitomi suddenly popped up in random places in the room, pulling the strings on little confetti shooters. Arimi and Ginta backed up a little, glares upon their faces. "What happened?" Tsutomu suddenly asked, no longer contradicting himself. Everyone got sweat drops until Ginta said, "Fine."  
  
They all looked up at him, including Arimi. "What are you talking about?! You can't give up." She protested. Ginta swallowed and looked at Miki and Yuu a moment then back at Arimi. "I'm not giving up anything... I... I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago!" With that, he grabbed Arimi's shoulders and pressed his lips to her, engulfing them into a deepened kiss.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped and Tsutomu jumped on Ginta's back, attacking him madly. "How dare you do that Arimi!!! She doesn't like you!" Ginta pushed his cousin off easily and murmured into the girl's ear: "Play along." She smiled knowingly and wrapped her arms around Ginta, kissing him even deeper than he had. When they pulled away for breath, they found that Yuu was standing right beside them, not amused. "If you think that's changing anyone's mind, you're totally wrong."  
  
Ginta looked in Miki's direction to find that she had an angry look on her face. "That's... so low. You're not even the Ginta I know anymore. He'd never stoop as low as the thing Arimi does. Get out of our house... Both of you, right now." Ginta looked down at the floor, mentally slapping himself. He then looked back up and waved goodbye to Miki, and he took Arimi's hand and they left. Arimi struggled a bit, but realized her staying any longer would do them no good, so gave in. They had lost.  
  
After they had left, and explained what had happened to Tsutomu, he left also, leaving only the people who were to stay the night. Yuu ran upstairs to get some of the other videos he had rented and was saving for tonight, and Miki dashed into the kitchen to get drinks, snacks, and popcorn. Meanwhile, Meiko, Satoshi, Van, and Hitomi engaged in a conversation in the living room.  
  
"So do you think the relationship will last?" Satoshi pondered aloud. Meiko bit her lip and stared at the floor. "I hope so. Miki doesn't deserve to be hurt again like what happened with Ginta, and it's obvious that Yuu wants to go through with it a lot." Van nodded, taking Hitomi's hand in his own. "I can tell he wants it to work... Just as much as Hitomi and I hope that we'll last forever." Hitomi smiled and gave her boyfriend a butterfly kiss on the cheek.  
  
Suddenly, Meiko felt a hand creeping up her back and onto her shoulder. "Perhaps... We could develop a nice relationship like theirs?" He whispered, grinning at the girl. (Remember, this fanfic takes place after volume two in the manga, so I'm making them know who Satoshi is, but he and Yuu are just friends, and Na-chan never left!!!!!) In a split second, Meiko had smacked the boy across the face and was already hiding behind Miki, who had just entered the room. "I see you guys were getting along nicely..." Miki declared, blinking confusedly.  
  
After watching several of the videos that Yuu had rented, the group decided to play truth or dare for a bit. To say the least, Miki and Meiko were quite scared out what the outcome might be, but the guys and Hitomi just laughed and said, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Once they finally convinced the two girls to play, they knew they were going to regret their decision to play for the rest of their lives.  
  
"I wanna go first, okay?" Yuu said, looking at everyone. They nodded in response, so Yuu turned to Satoshi, smiling. Meiko was smiling big as well. Five hundred yen for Yuu, and she was a happy person. "Truth or dare, Satoshi?" The boy sat in though a moment, then replied, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to lay off Meiko for the next two weeks."  
  
Satoshi stood up and glared at Yuu angrily. "MEIKO BRIBED YOU DIDN'T SHE?! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!" Meiko stuck her tongue out at the boy and smirked. "No one ever said we couldn't bribe anyone. Why on earth else would I have trusted playing this game with you in it?" She asked, feeling the sweet taste of victory.  
  
When Miwa finally got over being tricked by Yuu and Meiko, he turned to Van, ready to take his revenge... on Miki. "Truth or dare Van?" The boy shrugged and said, "Dare, I suppose." Satoshi smiled brightly and yelled, "Sorry Hitomi but... I DARE VAN TO KISS MIKI ON THE LIPS!!"  
  
Miki screeched and latched onto Matsuura immediately. "You're such a butthead!" She hollered from behind her step-brother. Van finally completed the task at hand, leaving an unhappy Miki, Yuu, and Hitomi. "Okay then! I'm gonna get back at Miwa." Van announced, looking straight at Meiko. The girl grinned knowingly and said, "Dare, Van!" He chuckled and said, "I dare you to get a bucket of water and pour it all over Miwa, then put whipped cream all over his head!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Akizuki, quite joyfully, finished the dare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, thank you Sakura-kun (I think that's who it was...) for all the advice and stuff you left. ^^ Some interesting information you added there! You did mention however that this story is a bit of a spoiler for you... Actually, as you read/watch deeper into the series, you'll discover that my series is taking quite a twist from the actual Marmalade Boy. ^^ They're really nothing alike! LOL  
  
THANKIES THOSE WHO ARE LEAVING THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THAT KEEP ME GOING!!! *hugglez for all* 


End file.
